The rebirth of the legend of Awesomeness
by FlameSpitterNinjutsu
Summary: A new warrior is born as an old rival rises. A master goes missing. Darkness climbs its way towards the Jade Palace. Tai lung makes a comeback but this time it's up to Tai Lee to stop him. Things will change their lives forever at heart and mind. And it probably won't stop just there.


I don't own KFP, none of the movies or series of the show but I hope you enjoy this. I'm not heartless either, the story is what it is review your opinion. Putting twists into a story is most definitely possible. I'll appreciate it

* * *

Twenty Five Years Later

The valley lived in peace for Twenty five years apart from Tai Lungs and lord shen's rage. There were always little trouble finding its way through the valley of peace, which the valley could barely be peaceful. But apart from the little troubles, the village lived together in unison. Po puts on a play of a dream he had twenty years ago. For the whole village at the Jade palace Arena.

Palace Arena

VALLEY – Day. A MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR treks across the rugged landscape.

Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend. The warrior, his identity hidden beneath his flowing robe and wide-brimmed hat, gnaws on a staff of bamboo. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes.

INT. BAR

The warrior sits at a table drinking tea and gnawing on his bamboo. The door BLASTS open. The MANCHU GANG rushes in and surrounds him.

GANG BOSS

(To warrior) he points. "I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew on my FIST!"

The Boss punches the table. Then the warrior (Po) said nothing for hismouth was full. Then, he swallows. And then, he spoke.

WARRIOR (Po)

(Dubbed hero voice) Enough talk. Let's FIGHT! SHASHABOOEY!

WHAM! The warrior delivers a punch and the whole gang was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure gang members blindly flail about.

NINJA CAT

"MY EYES!"

GATOR

"HE'S TOO AWESOME!" ONLOOKERS swoon.

SMITTEN BUNNY

"And ATTRACTIVE!"

GRATEFUL BUNNY

"How can we repay you?"

WARRIOR (Po)

There is no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness.

ONE HUNDRED ASSASSINS appear and surround the warrior. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninjas. The crowd roars over the scene, and children are screaming Po.

WARRIOR (Po)

"KABLOOEY!"

The roof EXPLODES and a cloud of ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior spins and knocks them all down. It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity. The warrior beats up a thousand ninjas, delivering his final blow while doing a split between two trees. The warrior stands amongst a field of vanquished foes as god-rays shine down upon him. "Never before had a panda been so feared... and so the most heroic heroes in all of China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master." Master tigress rolls her eyes and fold her arms to Po's words.

MONKEY

"We should hang out."

WARRIOR (Po)

"Agreed."

The children laugh throughout the crowd enjoying the scene. As the Five salute the warrior, he turns to see more bandits approaching. The Five strike an attack pose. The warrior brandishes a shiny green sword and leaps off the mountain into the sea of bandits. "But hanging out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain, there's only one thing that matters. And that's-" Po is interrupted when all of a sudden the messenger runs through the gate shouting and frightened.

"Everyone, listen. You would not believe what happened? Po, the Five, shifu's in big trouble." Mr. Zing said, scared. Everyone starts to panic. "In trouble, how?" Po asked. "I was with Master Shifu until he wanted a message delivered to the Jade palace. We were by the peach tree and he wanted me to tell the Five and you Po that the spirit of oogway spoke to him about a vision he had." They all looked at each other. "A vision? A vision of what?" Po asked. Everyone tries to hear what is being said, as parents calm their children down. "He says a new legend will be born as an old rival rises again," said the messenger. "What does that mean?" Po asked. "Po as I flew away I heard Shifu being attacked and as I looked back he was gone." Master tigress looks at Po as Po looked back at her. They both nod.

"Okay everyone shows over. Safely get back to your homes and stay there." Master tigress ordered, then she spoke to the rest of the five. "Help, everyone get back to their homes safely, and then meet us back to the Jade palace." They agreed and follow the townspeople toward the village.

"Po, where are you going?" Tigress asked, when she saw Po leaving.

"I'm heading to the peach tree." He responded not looking back.

"Wait, Po I'm coming with you." She follows Po as they walked towards the peach tree.

When they were by the peach tree, they looked around for evidence. "Po, there's nothing here," Tigress said. Po looked around for clues and hints not wanting to give up. "No, there has to be something, some type of clue. Master Shifu just doesn't disappear." Po realized there was nothing leading to Shifu's disappearance. He stood by the tree and sat down. Tigress stood there watching. "Master Shifu just doesn't disappear, not without a trace." Po said. Tigress walks away trying not to get too much attached even though she wanted to hug Po. She walked away and looked back one more time. Then she left to meet up with the others. Po sat there thinking. He looked down and felt his stomach growling. He sat there for another moment wondering to eat a peach from the peach tree. Then he got up, grabbed a peach and stuck it in his mouth. He grabbed a whole bunch of more, and stuffed his face.

Wind blows upon the old warrior and clouds of peach blossoms surround Po. He looks at the clouds of peach blossoms. Then he tries to grab them. "Po," a familiar voice said. Po jumps, spitting out the peaches he stuffed his face with. "Po," the voice repeated. Recognizing the voice he says, "Master Oogway?" Then oogway says fading away very slowly, "The tree that does not bend with the wind will be broken by the wind. If you truly get in touch with a piece of carrot, you get in touch with the soil, the rain, the sunshine. You get in touch with Mother Earth and eating in such a way, you feel in touch with true life, your roots. If we chew every morsel of our food in that way we become grateful. But when the Kung Fu master meets a setback, he does not sit and brood about it. Chalking it up to experience, he tries to learn from his mistakes. He knows the results may not come easily and he is willing to endure rough times because of the faith he has in himself. The great essence of the kung Fu is its spirit. The outward features are the many techniques it teaches. Self-awareness is not just relaxation. It must combine relaxation with activity and dynamism. Empty minded is all about the pursuit of nothingness. It sharpens everything, especially your appreciation of your surroundings. The mind is more powerful than anything. We can actually accelerate the process through emptying the mind, through the ability to find stillness through loving actions, through compassion and sharing, through understanding the nature of the creative process in the universe and having a sense of connection to it. The ways of conscious evolution." Po looked confused as if he didn't know what he heard didn't make sense at the time. Trying to stop oogway, "Wait, oogway I have some questions…to ask you?" then the peach blossoms disappeared and the wind calms down. He thought to himself. He grabbed a peach or two…or three, and ran back to the Jade Palace.

As soon he made his way back to the Jade Palace, the four masters was all in his face. "Guys, relax. There's not much to tell," said Po. "Po, where's Master Shifu?" Sniper asked. "We don't know," Tigress jumped in. They all looked at Po, then at Tigress. "When we went down to the peach tree, we found nothing. Right, Po?" she said. Po looked at her, then at the four of them, then her again not sure what to say. He thought whether he should lie to his friends or tell them the truth of what happened. "No, we didn't," he lied. He thought if he had more answers he would tell them. "Then what do we do?" Master Monkey say. "We search the valley of peace anyway we can," Master Tigress say. They Jump up to the sky disappearing before Po could say anything. Po tried to understand what oogway was trying to say. Then everything started coming together. Oogway's voice echoed throughout Po's mind. 'The great essence of the kung Fu is its spirit. Empty minded is all about the pursuit of nothingness. It sharpens everything. It must combine relaxation with activity and dynamism. The mind is more powerful than anything. We can actually accelerate the process through emptying the mind, through the ability to find stillness through loving actions, through compassion and sharing, through understanding the nature of the creative process in the universe and having a sense of connection to it. The ways of conscious evolution.' The echoes faded slowly until nothing was heard.

"I know what I got to do. To find Master Shifu I need to channel sources of energy to find him through meditation." Po said

As the furious five searched the valley of peace. Po walked his way to the pool of sacred tears. He placed himself on top of the huge hill where him and Master Shifu trained and begun meditating. Po relaxed himself and his muscles, breathing in and out peacefully. Seconds later, he starts seeing clear images in his head. The birth place of Kung Fu to the pool of sacred tears to Jades palace from the palace arena, the Kung Fu express headquarters, then forest of pain, the valley of peace passed the Valley of peace cemetery. He felt Shifu's spirit alive there and the image was clear until he found out where Master Shifu was. 'The grave of life'. Po opened his eyes and jumped up all happy. "I know where Master Shifu is." He ran back towards the Valley of peace, trying to tell his friends what he saw. He made it to his dad old noodle shop, which was clearly gone. Mr. Ping died five years ago and before he died he left Po the shop, but he was not able to fulfill selling noodles on top of saving the valley and being the dragon warrior. So the shop was closed down and no more noodles have found its way through the valley. Since then Po been coping with the death of his dad but seeing his dad shop took apart of him. "Woof, I'm really getting too old for this," he says breathing hard, then takes a break. Po looked up and saw a leopard/wolf, which was gray, blue and white. She was surrounded by other leopards and pigs. They were teasing her for being a mix-breed. Po picked himself up ready to stop what he was seeing but she jumped to the sky and crash coursed landed into the ground. Causing them all to fly back and flee. "Whoa, the airstrike attack," Po said. They flew scattered everywhere. Po gets up, blinded with awesomeness. "Whoa…that…was…awesome," he says speed walking towards her but the five gets in his way.

"Still nothing." Crane says. They block his view as he tried to pass them.

"Where could he be?" Monkey says

"We can't find him Po," Sniper says.

"What were you looking at?" Mantis asked. Po finally makes it past them, only to find out she disappeared.

"Well, nothing anymore. Oh Guys, I know where Shifu could be."

"Where at Po?" Master Tigress asked.

"The grave of life." Po said

"The grave of life?" all say in unison. Po starts hearing echoes in his head. 'He says a new legend will be born as an old rival rises again. New legend. Old rival. Master Shifu's in big trouble. The grave of live'

"What's that?" Sniper asked.

"I think I know what this about? Guys, remember that vision the messenger sent from Shifu. A new legend will born as an old rival rises again? The grave of life is a grave that gives life, don't ask how I know that. But I think Master Shifu was trying to tell us something," he said while his voice changed.

"And what's that?" Tigress asked. They all stand there watching.

"I think I know who the new dragon warrior is, and this might have something to do with Tai Lung's appearance again." Po revealed

"Wait someone's trying to bring Tai lung back?" Sniper asked.

"Who's the dragon warrior?" Mantis asked.

"How? That's impossible." Tigress said.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe they might sacrifice Master Shifu into the grave of life, call upon and summon the spirit and vengeance of Tai lung and he will arise from the ground even more skilled and deadly evil, Ahhhh splish splish," Po said being dramatic with fake lightening in the background, also scaring himself.

"Po, there's no time for jokes." Tigress said

"So, what we're waiting for Po? Let's go." Sniper says wanting to save our master. As soon as the five make a move, Po stays there looking sad. They all look back at him and walk towards him.

"Po what's wrong? Sniper asked.

"We have to move, now." Tigress said

"Guys…if it is Tai lung making a comeback. Then I think I should go alone." Po said

"What?" the group said throwing the 'what' around.

"I was the only one who could take him down before. I don't want to risk losing you guys too. I will defeat him again." A few moments of silence crossed them in the valley of Peace.

"Fine. Let's head back to the palace." Tigress said with no emotions

Po stood there with nothing to say. He knew he was doing the right thing, if it was the right thing. He watched them walk back to the palace, then he trekked across the valley of peace. The wind blowing the warrior away for moments it could. He travelled until he came across the valley peace cemetery. Po walked through the cemetery with a little fear growing inside him. As soon as he made his way through the cemetery he came across a slanted sign that said 'Where the dead walks, the lives are buried' and for some of the words, they looked as if someone has been scratching at them. The grave looked similar to the cemetery he just passed but the grave was pure evil and darkened. Upon him the Great of darkness lurked, shadows casting where it's dark and where the light could not find a path. Bird with red eyes across from the grave near the shadowy forest. Where big yellow eyes lurked and peak beyond the dark trees of pain and evil. Racing beyond to Demon Mountain. Po looked around and saw nothing. For he had felt the darkness of the soil beneath his feet. As soon as he felt thumping and the pulling underneath the soil of his feet he jumped up automatically. He rushed across the land, jumping and yelling, "Ah, Ahhhhh." He looked around again, still there was not a single soul insight. "There's nothing here," he yelled out loud, as echoes filled the skies through the grave itself. The land was like poison, it attached and leached its way to Po's body, tasting and getting a good feel of him.

Tai Lee:

"Come on you are going to watch this play with all the others villagers." Tai Lee mother said

"No, I don't want to go. All of them treat me like an outcast anyway." I said as she tries to pull me towards the gate of the Arena at the Jade Palace. Then she stop pulling as soon as I slipped my way out of her embrace.

"Okay, why do you think that? There's nothing wrong with you. Your half wolf and half leopard. They're not, so what," she says.

"Ugh, yes and that's the point. They treat me like I'm a freak because I can do things, they basically cannot." I said

"I understand. You think I don't. We moved five times because of your incident. If you just try to act normal then we'll be great."

"Normal? What's normal about me? I'm the half blood of a wolf, my father. Then I'm the half blood of a leopard, my mother, you. I'm white, gray, and blue all over. I don't even look normal, mom. You know what I'm going home, if you want to go watch the show then go ahead. I can't stop you, I just want to go home that's all."

I start walking away. Before she could say something a bird rushes past us frightened, he opens the gates and starts the cause of a panic throughout the arena. I reach for my mother's paw and start pulling. "Come on something's wrong. I can feel it." I lead us home, next thing I knew the village was rushing to their homes. When my mother wasn't looking, I snuck out of the house because I wanted to know what was going on. I rushed across the village hiding in potteries, behind boxes, disguised in plenty. I saw The Five Masters of Kung Fu. "Awesome," I said. I overheard them talking about the disappearance of a guy named Master Shifu. Then I realized I didn't see the dragon warrior. As soon as the Furious five disappeared back to Jade Palace, I walked out onto the path of the village. Then realized I walked into other kids who snuck out too.

"Look who it is? One of them said.

"It's the freak show of the village," another said. I look behind me to make sure they wasn't talking to me.

"We are talking to you, you pest," one of the leopards said. I realized no one was watching us. Then I finally spoke.

"I suggest you might want to watch who you're calling names."

"Oh really? What you going to do then, you freak?" He asked

They surround me and I start to feel no remorse when my instincts kicked into an overdrive. They start shouting names at me, my ears starts twitching, I ball up my fist then I start twitching to the sounds and closed my eyes. "Enough," I whispered to myself. Their voices grows even louder than before. I moved my left foot in a circular motion, feeling their pulses and movements through the ground. Then a leopard from behind starts running up behind me. "Enough," I whispered one more time, I crouched and jumped up to the sky feeling the wind in my face. I start free falling back down and crashed landed my fist into the ground causing large amounts of wind and earth to blow up in their faces. They flew everywhere in every direction, it was hard to place where they was scattered. Then I looked around and saw a panda was watching me the whole time. He tried to catch my attention but his friends blocked his view. I looked around for an exit route and jumped up to the top of a roof in front of me, not looking back then I disappeared. I walked the rest of the way home. As I snuck back in, I get yelled and grabbed. My mom grabbed my ear, causing pain to shoot across my face.

"Excuse me, young lady. Where have you been? Don't think I don't know where you were. Oh because I know where you were. I felt that earthquake you caused across China. I know everyone else did." She said, still clutched onto my ear, walking me to my room.

"Mother," I said stretching it.

"Don't mother me, your grounded." She said  
"I'm grounded? Ma, don't nobody get grounded anymore. We living in the land of Kung Fu."

"Then let Kung Fu know your grounded," she said, slamming the door after her.

"That don't even make sense ma," I shouted after she closed the door. I sat on my bed, furious. I started dreaming of mixing martial arts, kick boxing, and Kung Fu together even though I'm not that good in Kung Fu. Looking around my small room, my posters of the Furious Five to all my other Then I looked up and saw my father's sword on the wall. The one he's gotten from a Japan surrender, "The Honjo's Masamune." The black and red lace handle, as the blade of hardened steel was able to cut through anything. Being in my teenage years I wasn't prepared to handle such weapon. When the time came I had to believe I was ready and prepared to use this weapon. Then next to it was a red and black, mandarin collar, with a clover opening neckline with a Chinese floral frog, 3/4 – length sleeves with Chinese floral frogs. It had two side slits with full lining, and delicate piping. The Cheongsam used to be my Great Grandmother's when she came here to China. She was a leopard. I looked over and saw my Great Grandfather's golden iron fist glove. A lot of history was filling my room on every wall, to drawers down to my closet. Most were weapons, others were clothes and others. But my mom didn't enjoy me having weapons because she says there dangerous. I told her you need weapons to defend yourself if necessary. She just don't understand that side of defense or offense. I'm more of both but mostly defensive. Then I looked back at my Great Grandmother's Cheongsam and took it down and threw it a crossed the room. "I'm just a girl," I said, tired of looking at it.

Po:

The Furious Five and I watched over the Village. All was silenced until someone eventually spoke up. "What do we do now Po?" master tigress asked as a small storm rolled in. Po looked at her with silence then he looked over the village once more. Po started to think what he had to do next, then it hit him. "I think I know what I have to do," Po exclaimed. The Five walked away until they disappeared into the palace. Who's behind the kidnapping of Shifu's disappearance? Shifu was no longer around and perhaps for good too he thought. I must find the new dragon warrior against a race of time. The new dragon warrior who held and carried in between good or evils way. Then Po had a flashback of the teenaged wolf/leopard who became bullied about her differences. Then he remembered the position he was in, during the time he became the dragon warrior. "Oogway, I know what I have to do. I have to find her…whoever she is," Po said, appearing to try to communicate with Oogway, but is speaking to himself. Po caught an idea, he went back to the palace to go talk to his friends about his idea. They agreed right away and time begun wasting effortlessly at a time. They set up fliers all over the village then the next day invited everyone who should come for the final and main events for giving others the opportunities to combat. Whoever was willing to show of talent, also to give entertainment would reveal the next mysterious warrior. They decided to call the finale the 'The Rise of the new Dragon: Warriors way.'

Shaolin:

Deep down into the forest, a couple miles ahead lived a castle upon flame and fiery lava wedged way beyond Demon Mountain, placed upon China. A long time ago Shaolin was deported a numerous times of occasions. His mom died giving birth, then his dad was deceased by a Kung Fu master a long time ago. He soon grew unwanted and unloved. He was placed into a shelter after a shelter and so on because of his little incidents. He was feared greatly by parents and the children. When he tried to numerously play with the others, he would either burn them or they would look at him sideways. He would even get chased out of shelters because of what he did and who his father was. Sometimes he would get picked on but because of this world where only a certain appreciate your differences. Most was not accustomed to mixed-breeding, which was thought to be impossible at first. How would that come out or look for a certain of animals you ask? He was different from all the rest because he was able to take the form of other animals and his appearance as a dragon, back then as a young child he wasn't able to. Shaolin appears as many animals. But his real appearance, yes his birth appearance is a dragon. He's red with black tattoos running down his back, to his left leg. He has red fiery eyes and long hair running down his head to his neck. He grew up to befriend a group of wolves and gorillas. He was no longer someone who could be trustworthy. He'll take anything and will try to use it against you.

"Put him over there. We'll wait a few more days. I will make them all wish they'll never have been introduced to Kung Fu. I'll make them remember…they will remember the past," Shaolin said, with hatred. "Remember what master?!" said a reddish-brown wolf. He had so much hatred in his heart that it grew even darker. He orders a pack of wolves around. "No, place him right there," he said once again, as the pack placed them in the wrong spot. "You, know what? Place him in the old cells down in the dungeon. And make sure you keep him on lock down." The wolves do exactly what the dragon says. He transforms himself into a tiger in the darkness of the shadows. He'll leave them all behind to check upon the Valley of Peace. He walks miles and miles until he gets to his destination, finally he make his way unto the Jade Palace towards the arena. He follows behind some of the Villagers in his sneaky ways he became accustomed and ambitious to. Soon as the gates closed a black and white panda speaks.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Um as you may have found out or heard of about the disappearance of our master. We come to you now, but not only in the time of fear. The Furious five and I….we want you all to feel safe. But until then—"

"Let the games begin." Master tigress interrupts. The reaction of the crowd becomes the sound of thunder.

"First, we have Master sniper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, then Tigress, and Me." As Po spoke all the five master's demonstrated techniques and fighting styles across the arena. Throughout the arena the crowd became jolly.

Shaolin walks through the crowd trying to see what's going on. Still taking on the form of a pig, they call out the first couple villager's to try kung Fu. As the last villager tried to kung Fu on a dummy, I almost busted into a hot fiery laughter causing me to lose my identity. When they called another set of animals who wanted to try Kung Fu, I almost joined them until I get blocked by a Dog.

"Out the way. I can't see," I said pushing the dog out of my way missing the action. "Hey, learn some manners." I shot him a look that says 'you don't want to mess with me'. He gets frightened and run off away from me. I focused my attention on the scene ahead of me and when there was no more who wanted to try kung Fu, all of sudden when the panda and the rest of the five started to walk away, a hand went up in the air. A leopard tries to stop her, I'm guessing that would be her mother. "Let me do this, I have to do this mom," I heard her say. Then she steps out and face Po. "I want to try," she said. Everyone became excited, a wolf like leopard went out into the center of the arena.

"State your level of Challenge, and your fighter," Po tested recognizing her familiar face. "Challenge level: Advanced fighter, and my fighter will be…you and the five," she says. The whole Village stares in 'Awe'. Po hesitated for a moment trying to see if this wolf was bluffing but she was serious. She does not stand a chance I thought to myself. There's no way she's going to take the five and this old dragon warrior on. Actually I wanted to see how this was going to turn out, I thought. I grinned to what I was seeing. Things were about to take a new turn, life.

Tai Lee:

Everyone's watching me. Now I am here facing the protectors of the valley of peace…the masters and legends of Kung Fu.

"Ready," sniper says.

"Ready," mantis joins.

"Ready," monkey joins afterwards.

"Ready," Crane also says. There was a huge pause as the five stood 15 feet away from me. I cracked some bones in my neck and fists. Then tigress balls her hands up and we all speak.

"Ready," Po, Tigress and I say in unison, as I whisper it instead.

"Action," I said, closing my eyes and they all come my way at the same speed. Each move that came my way was missed or blocked. Sniper leaped my way I ducked, while Po tried to hit me. He threw punches and kicks, then monkey tried to do same thing. I flipped him over picking him up, and used him as a shield to block all attacks. Tigress sprints my way as Po do the same, they come my way at full speeds charging. I face tigress and jump to flip backwards kicking her in the face and Po. She flies back as Po…well he just bouncing on the ground. Mantis being so small, he tries to hit me but I block. When I blocked him I punched him to the ground because he was trying to aim for my face. Afterwards I didn't notice I kicked him. The rest stays back, when Po gets up. He starts breathing uncontrollably, then catches his breathe charging for me. I don't try to run but I do plant my feet on the ground and I tighten my muscles and my stances. He speeds my way. "Ahhhhhh." He jumps up, 5 feet away from me and throws a punch my way. I try to think of what's my next move when my mind starts racing and I hear the crowd getting excited. I take my fist and run it into his causing a big wave shock to run through him. We both set wind spiraling around us causing us both to fly back. I land on my feet not wanting to hit the ground as Po looks at me with shock on the ground. I was out of breath but I waited till they started coming back for more. The crowd stands quietly waiting for our next reactions. "You are really good. Where'd you learn that?" Sniper asked. "That was….Awesome," Po stammers getting up. He tries to walk up my way but he can't. "Wait, what you do to me?" he asked, not being able to feel his legs. "About that, you might want to stay seated. It takes a couple of minutes to feel your body again. I'm sorry I couldn't resist," I said answering his question. "Wait a minute. A new legend will be born," tigress says calmly thinking to herself. She looked up at me.

"What is your name," she asks.

"Tai Lee," I said.

"Wait is you Tai Lungs daughter?" Po asked me. I look at him unwillingly with a plain face. Then I answered him.

"Never in this life time or any other. Wait Tai Lung had Kids? When did he ever go and get some? What did his girlfriend ever look like if he did?" I said when Po gave me a look, so I stopped talking. Realizing everyone was still watching, tigress sent them home. "Everyone safely get back to your homes, thank you all for accompanying us on this day," she says.

I look for my mother and when I see her a pig walks past me giving me these evil stares like he planned something. I ignore him and head straight to my mother.

"We're leaving." She says

"Now? I asked her

"Yes, we're leaving China."

"Wait, why?" I asked stepping back from her.

"You ask a lot of questions," she tells me

"We can start over here. There's no other place like China. Why can't we stay—?" I get interrupted by Po.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lee. As you can see your child is gifted and talented. And I believe we need her here helping us in the time of need. As you may of heard just like we did is that our Master has disappeared recently. So we think there might be something going on," Po said in a respectable manner.

"Are you saying I should let you put my daughter in danger, just throw her in a fiery pit with all of you?"

"No, we don't want to cook her and then eat her. What? No, there's food in the kitchen, if you're hungry. That's what a kitchen is for." Po said

I laughed at his remark. And my mother looked at me, I coughed and looked away and stopped laughing. As Po and the five talked to her I walked away bored from the conversation. As soon as I reached the gates of the arena and make my way to the top of the stairs. I see the same pig that gave me this looked that I didn't liked. He was midway on the stairs, like about 50 flights away, looking at me. Clouds came out of nowhere and passed in front of him. Then when they passed he just disappeared. Plastered onto my face was a strange look. I did not know exactly what all that was about.

Shaolin:

5 minutes later

"What in the world, just happened? What did I just see? As he enter his way into the castle he questioned himself. "Master, what's wrong? What'd you see and where'd you go?" a gorilla asked. Shaolin didn't answer he was too busy thinking. He walked in changing back into his usual form. "We're not waiting anymore. Go get our only prisoner, we're heading out early. Turns out things are changing for better or worse.

* * *

Hey to anyone reading this,

Okay the beginning seems like it's off the movie. Well it is, I wanted Po to have something from the past he can show for remembrance in his honor as to becoming a warrior. I also wanted him to have something positive to look to because of his love for Kung Fu. Then I made up the grave of life. The grave of life is a grave where you can give life for a life, so it's basically a trade for one's life for another. Also you don't need one's appearance, all you need is one's memory or love for that one who you want to bring to life. Then if that one was dark they'll appear dark. If one was pure good in the previous life then they'll become dark. There's no opposites or escaping the events of reality when it comes to life. Basically, if you're buried in that soil you won't come back as yourself, you'll come back as something even darker. Therefore, arising as something of pure darkness to the extent of your ability to be pure deadly. However, in this story I was trying to make it seem like the characters aged mentally, and physically. But they will still act like themselves. However, Shifu has gotten really old, he came into the footsteps of the turtle when he turned his age. Shifu will appear calm but will not come close to being as wise as oogway. He'll be a noble master Shifu still is active in kung Fu except if he tries to without stretching. He could possibly and will break something. Then Tai Lee has been moving around the world, so how she appears to you or sound is based off her origins, traditions, and nationality. She'll have picked up some of other traditions pretty quickly. Shaolin is a new protagonist who grew up to dislike Po and the rest of the Five because of their many successes to beating Tai Lung and Lord Shen. He can also shape shift. I don't know how I did, but I did what I could with Po and the characters. It gets better during the progression of the story. Let me know how you like….because you got to love Kung Fu, right? Lml I do, and Po just seems to make it look easy.


End file.
